


Нам понадобятся трупы подходящего роста

by Spicebox



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:16:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8547640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicebox/pseuds/Spicebox
Summary: ...Последний, шестой уровень Импел Дауна назывался Вечный Ад.





	

Сказать, что дозорные обрадовались его появлению без оружия и в кайросеки, было бы досадным преуменьшением: кто-то вспомнил товарища с вырванным сердцем (аккуратно вырезанным, если на то пошло), кто-то — оторванную голову командира в жерле пушки (Ло всё ещё считал, что было весело). Кто-то заговорил о том деле двухлетней давности, кто-то крикнул: "По ублюдку давно петля плачет!", кто-то вытащил из-за голенища нож и шагнул вперёд.   
Циркулярная реакция — вот как это называется. Нарастающее взаимонаправленное эмоциональное заражение. Ещё минута — и Ло бы разорвали на куски, но выстрел оглушительно рявкнул поверх голов, отдаваясь эхом в стерильной, поддельной тишине.   
Конечно же, этот лживый сукин сын оказался самым настоящим лицемером.  
— Мы не убийцы, — хмуро сказал он. — О его наказании позаботятся в Импел Дауне.  
Он подошёл вплотную, будто заслоняя собой, и негромко бросил:  
— Прости.   
— Жаль, что ты не сдох, — ответил Ло.

Сёстры Круга в Кресте, чёрно-белые ангелы, рассказывали испуганно притихшей ребятне про ад, в который попадают те, кто делают разные глупости. А папа, выслушав Ло, рассмеялся: нашел кому верить; ад — антинаучная ерунда.  
Но они были правы, эти сёстры, давным-давно истлевшие в земле Флеванса. Ло всерьёз сглупил, Ло попал в ад — и теперь главный чёрт, рогатый, грузный, с нелепо торчащими чёрными крылышками и ещё более нелепыми вилами, вёз его в служебном лифте на самое дно Импел Дауна.  
Чёрт притворялся скучающим, но оставался настороже, бегло косил на Ло, когда думал, что тот на него не смотрит. Карьеру предыдущего главного чёрта сломал Мугивара.   
Этот учился на чужих ошибках.  
Оковы с Ло так и не сняли: массивные и грубые, растёршие руки до мяса, они понравились тюремщикам. Кровь капала на пол лифта, но Ло не чувствовал боли — в его голове будто образовалось слепое пятно, тёмное скрытое место, и он спрятался там от эмоций и ощущений.  
— Это на тебя дозорные нацепили? — спросил главный чёрт. Его звали Ханьебал; когда Мугивара пришёл в Импел Даун, он был заместителем Магеллана.  
Ло промолчал.  
— А живодёрами почему-то считают нас, — пожаловался Ханьебал.  
Мысли текли ровно и вяло; кайросеки вытягивал энергию, волны слабости ходили вдоль позвоночника, но Ло всё-таки умудрялся стоять на ногах. Должно быть, из чистого упрямства.  
— Не представляю даже, почему, — ответил он.  
В камеру его втолкнули пинком. 

Давно, кажется, целую вечность назад Ло вёз полумёртвого Мугивару из Маринфорда — не выбирая пути, лишь бы оторваться от погони. Субмарина скользила под толщей воды; переборки поскрипывали, и воздух тихо шуршал в вентиляции. Мугивара бредил: ему казалось, он всё ещё в Импел Дауне, всё ещё может успеть, спасти, исправить. Багровый Ад с его клинковыми деревьями и режущей травой — ерунда, всё равно что садишься есть и начинаешь с тех дурацких салатов и листочков. Что ел, что не ел, то ли дело мясо. И нифига он не багровый — весь в коричневой коросте и воняет. Ад Зверей прикольный, ну, звери и есть звери — сильные, смешные и наверное вкусные. Голодный Ад похож на Арабасту.  
— Никогда там не был, — ответил Ло, на мгновение забыв о том, что Мугивара его не слышит. Тот лепетал про каких-то суперских уток и Крокодайла, потом вспомнил: нет, ему надо спешить, он опаздывает. Уже опоздал, подумал Ло, продолжая запоминать. Ему было интересно, куда попадет Дофламинго в том случае, если Ло не убьёт его своими руками.  
Он так хотел отомстить за Кору-сана, что сделал из себя ходячий надгробный памятник. Но гроб оказался пустым.  
...Последний, шестой уровень назывался Вечный Ад.  
Там было очень тихо: звуки растворялись в густой чернильной темноте. Стук закрывшейся решётки, скрежет засовов доносились будто сквозь очень плотную ткань.  
— Эй, — услышал Ло. — Принеси лампу.  
Он вскинулся, узнав этот голос. Верно, Дофламинго забрали дозорные — но тогда, на Дресс Розе, Ло не мог даже предположить, что всё так обернётся. В этой встрече была странная ирония, ускользающая от Ло и в то же время болезненно его задевающая. Ничего. Он что-нибудь придумает.  
— Что нового наверху? — спросил Дофламинго. — Можешь не отвечать, я и без тебя всё знаю. Мугивара вляпался в Преступное Подполье — или Подполье в Мугивару, как думаешь? На Дресс Розе начались народные волнения — а я всегда говорил, что эти ничтожества могут быть счастливы только в рабстве.   
С каждым словом его голос становился всё более отстранённым и беспечным; он говорил как человек, размышляющий вслух.  
— Йонко опять делят территорию, чёрный рынок — ну, хоть где-то порядок. В Южных Морях выдался урожай сонных жемчужин, местные ныряльщики не справляются, представляешь? У тебя случайно нет знакомых ныряльщиков? Я бы хорошо заплатил.  
Ло нащупал то ли нары, то ли скамью — и не выдержал:  
— Нет, ты серьёзно? Ты сидишь на нижнем уровне Импел Дауна и ищешь ныряльщиков?  
— Привет, говнюк, — весело отозвался Дофламинго. — Какой удачный сегодня день, не ожидал.  
В отдалении послышался стук, следом шаги — и Ло увидел тусклый отсвет, становившийся ярче. Свет тек как вода, размывая чёрную пустоту. Перед камерой Дофламинго появился надзиратель, недовольно буркнул, отпирая решетку:  
— Пользуйся, — и оставил лампу на полу.  
Да, это всё-таки были нары с тощим неровным матрасом. Камеры разделяла решётка с частыми прутьями; пятно света выхватило стол, большое кресло и полку для книг. На столе лежала стопка бумаги. Взгляд отказывался останавливаться на главном, на высокой фигуре в такой же полосатой робе заключённого, как и у него.  
Дофламинго поставил лампу на стол и развалился в кресле, закинув ногу на ногу. Без очков его лицо выглядело непривычным, лицо чужого, незнакомого человека; волосы начали отрастать.   
Что если бы я знал раньше? — спросил себя Ло.  
Дофламинго смотрел молча, и неизвестно, что он видел в тени, скрывающей Ло, но спустя минуту или две поинтересовался:  
— Как ты сюда попал?  
— Корасон, — ответил Ло, и Дофламинго расхохотался. Звуки эхом разлетались по камерам, вязли в темноте коридора — и Ло бы сам присоединился к веселью, если бы эта история произошла не с ним. О таком, случается, в портовом баре кто-то травит байки заплетающимся от выпитого языком: а ещё был один парень, он влип в семейную ссору двух мудаков, да ты одного точно знаешь — кто не знает Джокера, — а другой был дозорным, и Джокер его убил. И этот наивный щенок потратил всю жизнь на то, чтобы отомстить за дозорного, а когда отомстил, появился тот дозорный, живее не бывает — и сдал его в Импел Даун.   
Что за невезучий кретин.  
— Ты знал, что он жив? — спросил Ло.  
— Знал. И тебе говорил.  
Ло промолчал. Враньё; он бы наверняка запомнил.  
— И что ты думаешь сейчас по этому поводу?  
— Ничего.  
Дофламинго наклонился и достал из-под стола бутылку вина. Следом, из ящика, стакан. Снова посмотрел на Ло:  
— За встречу?  
Ло покачал головой.   
— Тогда выпью один, — широко ухмыльнулся Дофламинго. — За правосудие.  
Он налил вино и поднял стакан, но не спешил пить. Сквозняк колыхал пламя в лампе, и тени прутьев дрожали и подергивались.  
— Я могу простить глупость, — сказал Дофламинго, покачивая стакан. — Могу простить упрямство. Извращённые принципы. Выбор неправильной стороны. Но предательство... Вот ты меня предал. И ради чего? Ради того, чтобы Росинант предал тебя?  
Ло лёг на матрас и закрыл глаза. Его мутило от слабости, во рту стоял медный привкус. Ощущения вернулись, и запястья тянуло тупой пульсирующей болью. Дофламинго продолжал трепаться, наверное, соскучился по благодарной публике. Для таких самовлюблённых позёров худший ад — одиночная камера.  
Он провалился в дрёму, заполненную отдаленными, неразборчивыми голосами и тусклыми вспышками, а проснулся от скрежета железа.  
— На выход, — сказал надзиратель.  
Дофламинго поднялся с кресла, безразлично пожал плечами — и взял протянутый чёрный мешок. Начал надевать на голову, потом обернулся — во взгляде мелькнуло что-то тяжёлое, нечитаемое. Ло сел, придвинулся к решётке; он понимал, куда уводят с нижнего уровня Импел Дауна, и не знал, что должен чувствовать по этому поводу.   
— Доффи, — наконец сказал он.  
— Что "Доффи"? — спокойно отозвался Дофламинго.  
Ло покачал головой, зачем-то приблизил руку к прутьям — снова кайросеки, — он просто не хотел оставаться один в темноте. В этом желании было что-то глубоко незрелое, надежно забытое в прошлом. Ему нужно было что-то сказать. Рад, что ты сдохнешь. Не бойся там, ладно? Вернись.  
— Две минуты — бросил Дофламинго охраннику. А потом шагнул к решётке — так близко, что можно почувствовать тепло чужого тела. Рука прошла между прутьев, и пальцы коснулись плеча Ло. Застыли, скованные параличом кайросеки. Голос был едва слышен:  
— Не думай о темноте, Ло. Обязательно давай нагрузку телу. Решай задачи в уме, или режь людей, или придумывай, как сбежишь. Займи себя чем угодно, иначе крыша поедет.  
Это было слишком похоже на последние слова, и Ло мгновение медлил прежде чем отстраниться и сбросить руку с плеча. Он привык ненавидеть Дофламинго; даже понимая, что причины для ненависти никогда не существовало, он не знал, что сказать врагу, которого ведут на казнь.  
— Пора, — окликнул надзиратель и зашёл в камеру. Дофламинго натянул мешок на голову; он не сопротивлялся, пока его связывали цепями, не издавал ни звука, просто расслабленно стоял. Как животное перед входом в бойню.  
Что с тобой, подумал Ло, глядя, как его уводят. Ты же никогда не сдаешься.  
Лампа погасла, и он остался в полной темноте. Встал, пересёк камеру — голова немного кружилась, и больше всего сейчас хотелось лечь, уйти в полудрему-полузабытьё. Ло опустился на пол и начал отжиматься: сначала через силу, через уходящую вялость, потом механически уверенно, чувствуя, как привычно и размеренно работают мышцы. Тело оживало, мысли обрели ясность и направленность. Нужно вспомнить упражнения Лао Джи, самые первые, пробудившие поток энергии в измождённом, умирающем теле двенадцатилетнего мальчишки — той самой, которая нужна чтобы использовать силу фрукта.  
Я не такой как Дофламинго, думал Ло, смаргивая капли пота, попавшие в глаза.  
Я не собираюсь сдохнуть в Импел Дауне, я выберусь.  
Он сбежал из заражённого, пылающего Флеванса, выбрался из Птичьей Клетки на Миньоне, прошёл Гранд Лайн, оставил за спиной развалины империи Джокера — от терпкого привкуса завершённой мести до сих пор горчило во рту.  
Ло пружинисто встал, оковы повисли на руках холодными сытыми пиявками. Он глубоко вдохнул, поднимая руки вперёд и вверх. Первым делом он найдёт Корасона — и что дальше?  
Он представил, как сжимает в руках пульсирующее сердце, представил, как скрюченные пальцы раздирают ткани, и это выражение невыносимого страдания на лице Корасона. Нет, Ло убьёт его быстро. Но сначала спросит — почему?  
Почему ты меня предал?  
Что-то сковало его движения; Ло поднял взгляд и рассмеялся — ну да, конечно, натянутая цепь оков не давала ему развести руки. И это оскорбленное, непонимающее "почему" — нет, он не хотел быть похожим на Доффи.  
Какая жалость, что тот так быстро сдался.  
Ло вспомнил тёплые блики света на загорелой коже, широкую ухмылку, плавные и обманчиво неторопливые движения: так льётся чёрная тень в густой упругой траве, мягко ставит лапы, следуя за молодым мясом.  
Он ровно выдохнул — и вдруг задохнулся от болезненно острого приступа сожаления.

Ло проснулся от света, бьющего в глаза, и голосов. Резко сел, нащупал мутным спросонья взглядом высокую фигуру за решёткой, пробормотал:  
— Что? Казнь отложили? Ты что-то придумал?  
Голос был хриплым, полным облегчения — Ло осознал это, глядя на снисходительную улыбку Дофламинго, и разозлился. Дофламинго ответил как ни в чём не бывало:  
— Какую казнь? Сегодня день посещения, ко мне пришли. А ты уже испереживался?  
Он сел в кресло, раскрыл газету — такой расслабленный, домашний, будто находился у себя на Дресс Розе, будто всё до сих пор шло по его плану.   
Эти Донкихоты. Всегда знают как всё испортить.   
Ло лёг, опершись на локоть; он молча наблюдал, как Дофламинго читает. Злость утихала внутри, оседала на самое дно души, туда, где страхи и разочарование в людях. Отличное представление. Дофламинго не солгал ни словом — Ло сам всё додумал и на мгновение даже проникся сочувствием.  
Дофламинго перевернул газетный лист и сказал:  
— Я и сам думал, что меня по-тихому грохнут, но оказалось, что никому не нужен ещё больший хаос, чем тот, который устроил твой резиновый дружок. Кстати, он тебя спасать случаем не собирается? Или альянс распался?  
Я выберусь сам, хотел было ответить Ло, но вместо этого поинтересовался, проигнорировав вопрос:  
— Значит, Джокер теперь собственность Мирового Правительства?  
Дофламинго понимающе хмыкнул. Эта игра, в которую они играли, череда вопросов и бессмысленных подначек, увлекала его не меньше, чем Ло. Похоже, ему просто нравилось слушать свой голос.  
— Не совсем, — ответил он. — Я могу выйти отсюда в любой момент.  
— Выйди, — ухмыльнулся Ло. — Давай. Хотя бы из камеры — выйди.  
Дофламинго промолчал, уткнувшись в газету. Тусклый свет ложился на волосы расправленным золотом, размывал черты лица, делая его моложе и мягче, и это рождало внутри беспокойную тихую дрожь, желание стряхнуть оцепенение.  
— Ты заслужил всё, что с тобой произошло, — сказал Дофламинго. Поднял взгляд — в сумраке глаза казались чёрными, как застывшая смола или гниющая рана.  
В темноте прошуршала бумага.  
— Хочешь выпить?  
Ло покачал головой.

Постепенно слабость отступала. Ло пока избегал касаться решётки, но оковы, несмотря на свою пугающую массивность, всё реже напоминали о себе вялостью и головокружением. На третий день он почти вызвал Пространство — несколько бледно-голубых искр и кольцо воздуха. Ещё немного, и можно будет подумать о мече.   
Дофламинго охотно трепался обо всём: о торговой сети Преступного Подполья, о погоде на Дресс Розе, о Мировом Правительстве, о мелких и крупных сделках, о том, что самые дорогие вещи смертельно опасны: оружие, наркотики, дьявольские фрукты.  
Дофламинго сидел в своём кресле как на троне, в ауре неровного света, и рассказывал сказки, а стоило только расслабиться — бил наотмашь.  
Срать тебе было на Дресс Розу. На Панк Хазарде ты переплюнул Цезаря. Ты не лучше меня — тебе всего лишь не хватает опыта.   
Ло смотрел на зло изогнутые губы, на напряженные сосуды шеи и лба, на пальцы, обнимающие бокал — зачем тебе хрусталь в Импел Дауне, Доффи? — и чувствовал, как внутри поднимается что-то огромное и жаркое, разъедающее неприязнь.  
И уже не получалось врать себе: большую часть жизни он скакал, как привязанный, вокруг Доффи. Просто верёвка иногда была такой длинной, что казалось — её нет.  
— Признайся, кому ты на самом деле собирался отдать Опе-Опе? — спросил Ло.   
Он знал правду: тогда, тринадцать лет назад, Дофламинго хотел проверить Корасона, убить его — или принести в жертву своему бессмертию. Корасон был бесполезен, опасен, непредсказуем; он подставил и предал всех, кто его любил: Дофламинго, Сенгоку, самого Ло.   
— Тебе, — ответил Дофламинго. — Только доктор может провести Операцию Бессмертия. Успешно провести — ты же понимаешь.  
Он коротко, сухо рассмеялся.  
— Я бы, наверное, и пяти минут не прожил после вмешательства Роси.   
Ло молчал и сглатывал слюну, горькую от разочарования и бессильного гнева: он нашёл себе нового врага и теперь искал себе новый альянс, но Дофламинго не собирался заключать альянс против Корасона. Это всегда так: выбирая из двух зол, стоит помнить, что зло тянется к злу.

Дело, конечно, было не только в альянсе. Мысли о сексе и мысли о Дофламинго, до этого надёжно разведённые смертью Корасона, неуклонно сближались, пытаясь слиться в одно целое. Иногда это было забавно, иногда не очень.   
Он лежал в темноте, сжимал полувставший член, лениво двигая кулаком то вверх, то вниз, и перебирал картинки из прошлого: пьяное возбуждение, безымянные тела, обратимые повреждения, никаких поцелуев, никаких разговоров в процессе — но эти образы казались блёклыми, размытыми темнотой и сыростью Импел Дауна. Превращались в цветные пятна, очищенные от понимания.  
— Наручники тебе идут.  
Звук голоса ударил по нервам, по всему телу, отозвался вспышкой напряжения. Следом догнал смысл слов — и Ло не смог сдержать стон. Наверное, от неожиданности.  
Это легко объяснить, думал он, кусая губу, выравнивая бешеный стук сердца. Страх быть застигнутым, всплеск адреналина. Ничто так не заводит как опасность. А ведь ему обещали одиночную камеру. Говорили, нет ада хуже и наказания мучительней. Какого чёрта Дофламинго не даёт ему спокойно подрочить?   
— Знаешь, чего мне в тот момент хотелось? Перегнуть тебя через подлокотник трона Сердца и выебать на глазах у всех.  
— Какой обидчивый, — ответил Ло.  
Член пульсировал в кольце пальцев, подёргиваясь от возбуждения. Ло убрал руку и услышал:  
— Ты продолжай, не стесняйся.   
Темнота была такой плотной, что он видел только прутья решётки.  
— У меня хороший слух, — Дофламинго будто читал мысли.  
— Может, тогда послушаешь молча?  
Дофламинго рассмеялся, и его смех был как прикосновение перьев к коже: ласковый, дразнящий. Только дурак бы на это повёлся.   
— Покажи мне себя, — шёпот лился в уши, умолял, приказывал. — Покажи мне, какой ты, когда тебе хорошо.  
Перевозбуждение откликнулось мучительным спазмом. Выебать на троне Сердца, значит? Отвратительно.  
— Да что-то уже настроения нет, — ответил Ло и натянул штаны, щёлкнув резинкой пояса резко и демонстративно громко.  
— Какой же ты упрямый, — помолчав, сказал Дофламинго. — Кстати, тут есть один надзиратель, он таких любит. Приходит и говорит: раздевайся.  
— Ух ты, да у вас с ним клуб по интересам, — обрадовался Ло. — Покажи мне себя и всё такое. Завидуешь ему, наверное?  
— Зря ты так, — неодобрительно отозвался Дофламинго. — Лучше подумай, что будешь делать, когда он придёт.  
Ло повернулся на бок и закрыл глаза. Дофламинго продолжал что-то бубнить, то ли предупреждая, то ли пытаясь запугать, это раздражало — а больше всего раздражала собственная реакция на звук его голоса при полной невозможности подрочить.  
— Двенадцатиперстная кишка Дофламинго, — перебил он.  
— Что?  
— Тощая кишка Дофламинго, подвздошная кишка Дофламинго, слепая кишка Дофламинго, червеобразный отросток Дофаминго, ободочная кишка Дофламинго, сигмовидная кишка Дофламинго... — он декламировал с выражением и представлял, как перебирает исходящие паром, ещё сокращающиеся внутренности, их влажный мясной запах. По-видимому, Дофламинго понял намёк.  
— Ты спать собираешься? — он повысил голос.  
— Я пытаюсь! — отозвался Ло. — Вот, кишки считаю, чтобы уснуть. Что-то не так? Прямая кишка Дофламинго...  
— Заткнись, или я сейчас петь начну, — буркнул Дофламинго.  
Тишина принесла с собой сон, полный невнятных, мельтешащих образов: он был один на Дресс Розе, он просчитался, всё закончилось плохо. И только в самом конце, привалившись к обломку стены и истекая кровью, тупо глядя в тёмное дуло пистолета, Ло осознал, что всё это время чудовищем Дресс Розы был Корасон.

На этот раз надзиратель вернулся не один. Издалека было слышно его подобострастное бормотание, но смысл ускользал, доносились только обрывки фраз: "нет, не снимаем", "техника безопасности" и что-то про заслуженное наказание. Ло передёрнуло от отвращения, озноба и тошноты: он знал — это к нему.   
Дофламинго спал или делал вид, что спит; раскрытая книга лежала на лице, свет лампы выхватывал название: "Идентификация Ди".  
Корасон появился перед решёткой: белый плащ, белая форма дозорного, сигарета в зубах. Запах табачного дыма смешивался с сухим запахом солнца и моря, делая желание вырваться из Импел Дауна невыносимым.  
— Сюда иди, — бросил Корасон и сел на пол, пачкая тюремной пылью своё белое великолепие.  
— Мне и тут хорошо, — ответил Ло.  
— Как хочешь, — Корасон затянулся, бросил окурок за спину и негромко, со странной злостью продолжил: — Какого хрена ты за мной на корабль увязался? Я же говорил — я тебя не знаю, иди нахуй. Ты такой тупой? Не понимаешь, что тебе надо держаться подальше от дозорных? И особенно от меня? Ты забыл, кто ты? Или считаешь, что все поверили в Огги Пруфа? — он шипел, а казалось, будто кричит.  
Ло его не слушал. Что бы ни придумал себе Корасон в попытке остаться хорошим человеком, правда была в другом: Корасон всё это время оставался жив. И Корасон его сдал.  
— Что ты хочешь от меня услышать? — перебил его Ло.  
— Услышать? — удивился Корасон. — Ничего. Я беспокоился.  
Он сказал это так просто и так доброжелательно, что Ло задохнулся от бешенства, как, ну как можно быть такой бессовестной, подлой скотиной?  
— Где ты похоронил Кору-сана? — спросил он, выровняв дыхание. — Мой Кора-сан был другим. Он никогда бы так не поступил. Он меня любил. Он отдал за меня жизнь.   
Корасон улыбнулся, его улыбка была неприятной и оценивающей:  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я ещё раз отдал за тебя жизнь?  
— Я ничего от тебя не хочу! — закричал Ло, вскакивая на ноги. — Хотя нет, хочу! Пойди и сдохни!  
На переключателе его эмоций было всего два положения: "слабо" и "прячьтесь". Если так подумать, именно это Корасон и сделал. Спрятался, сбежал, зажил своей жизнью, прикрываясь выдуманными причинами чужого благополучия.  
Наблюдал за войной, которую развернул Ло — и оставался в мире с собой.  
Ло сел на нары и медленно выдохнул. Он выберется. Они ещё встретятся. Сейчас им больше не о чем разговаривать. Корасон долго, молча на него смотрел, потом покачал головой. Встал, отряхивая плащ:  
— Если тебе интересно, твой меч я им не отдал, оставил у Рейли. Надеюсь, не пропьёт.  
Когда он наконец собрался идти, Дофламинго приподнял край книги и сказал:  
— Позови кого-нибудь из обслуги.  
— Пожалуйста, — ответил Корасон.  
— Пожалуйста, — согласился Дофламинго.

Звук удаляющихся шагов становился всё тише, пока не исчез совсем. Дофламинго сдвинул книгу с лица, обнажая внезапное отсутствие усмешки. Ло подумал, что на его месте, наверное, не смог бы сдержать злорадство.  
— Хорошо, я согласен, — помолчав, сказал он.  
— На что? — рассеянно отозвался Дофламинго.  
— Ты предлагал поделиться вином. Я согласен.  
— А, ты об этом.  
Он подошёл к решётке и просунул бутылку между прутьями, но стоило только Ло за ней потянуться, как Дофламинго её убрал. Что за глупые игры?  
— Погоди, — сказал Дофламинго, наблюдая, как Ло встаёт. — Сначала покажи руки.  
Быстрый шаг к столу — и лампа опустилась на пол, осветив камеру Ло: неровные серые камни стен, пятна сырости и цветения, грубо сколоченные нары. Бесконтрольно, спазматически перехватило горло; на мгновение показалось, стены придвинулись, пытаясь его раздавить, смыкаясь каменным мешком. Ло закрыл глаза, а когда их снова открыл, Дофламинго сидел напротив в круге света, рассечённый тенью решётки, и его спокойное лицо ничего не выражало. Открытая бутылка вина стояла между прутьями.  
Ло протянул руки, не касаясь решётки - чёрный металл оков потерял блеск и казался пористым, словно изъеденным.  
— Я так и думал, — Дофламинго улыбнулся, кивая своим мыслям. — Этот металл называют "морская обманка". Сначала его приняли за кайросеки, а потом оказалось, что на воздухе он теряет свои свойства. Значит, Роси... — он замолчал.  
— Что? — спросил Ло.  
— Ничего. Пей, ты же хотел.  
Ло взял бутылку и сделал глоток. Значит, поддельный кайросеки? Корасона всегда было сложно понять: он делал одно, думал о другом, в действительности желая третьего. Издёвка или спорадический выплеск больной совести?   
За Дофламинго пришли, но Ло этого не заметил. Сидел в пятне света и тепла, неторопливо прихлёбывал вино и вспоминал слова Корасона. Повторял их, осознавая смысл и впуская в себя. Тебе надо держаться подальше от дозорных. Ты забыл, кто ты? Сенгоку тогда, на Дресс Розе, соврал, не моргнув глазом — только чтобы Ло не узнал про Корасона. А может, он говорил правду — дни ожидания, фотография трупа, опустошающее горе. И что он почувствовал, когда Корасон вернулся? А Дофламинго? Он всё это время знал.  
И ещё Огги Пруф, но причём тут давно мёртвый соседский мальчишка? В памяти всплыли всклокоченные тёмные волосы, улыбающееся лицо с выбитым зубом.

На следующий день случилось то, о чём предупреждал Дофламинго.  
— Раздевайся, — сказал надзиратель и загремел цепями у входа. Ло сделал вдох, потом выдох. Дофламинго сидел молча, не зажигая свет, с любопытством наблюдал.   
— Раздевайся, глухой что ли, — повторил надзиратель, подтаскивая к решётке что-то тяжёлое, невидимое в сумраке. Хорошо, что наручники из поддельного кайросеки, мелькнуло в голове. Ло представил себе беспомощность и унижение, невозможность отрубить руки, шарящие по телу; пристальный голодный взгляд Дофламинго — тот с удовольствием посмотрит; возможно, ему разрешат присоединиться.  
— Зачем это, — спросил Ло.  
— Помывка, — буркнул надзиратель и помахал резиновым шлангом.  
Напряжение отпустило сразу, одним махом; из соседней камеры донёсся громкий смех Дофламинго — должно быть, на лице Ло что-то отразилось. Надзиратель глянул в сторону и нахмурился:  
— Так вот что за сука распускает про меня слухи.  
— И что, — сказал Дофламинго.  
— Да ничего, — ответил надзиратель. — Пока ничего. Грязную одежду положи на пол.  
Ло разделся, бросил робу у входа в камеру, следом бельё и носки. Он дышал ровно и плавно — и всё ещё ждал подвоха, оставался собранным.  
— Теперь руки на решётку, — надзиратель указал на скобу, приваренную к прутьям. Ло молча вложил в неё руки и содрогнулся от накативших холода и тошноты. Колени обмякли, но в этот момент щёлкнул запор скобы.   
Надзиратель вошёл в камеру, разматывая свёрнутый в кольцо шланг. Он хромал на правую ногу, и мелькнула мысль, что это давал о себе знать застарелый перелом, но потом Ло почувствовал запах — сладковатый аромат гниения, с которым мышцы до костей изъедала трофическая язва.  
— Ты уж с ним понежнее, — весело окрикнул Дофламинго. — У малыша это в первый раз.  
— Пошёл ты, — одними губами проговорил Ло, наблюдая, как надзиратель тяжело наклоняется за одеждой, избегая опираться на больную ногу.  
Он был голый, ничем не защищённый; чувствовал как скользит по телу взгляд Дофламинго и как от этого взгляда закипает внутри злость, и стыд, и жгучее желание. Нужно представить, что нет никакого Дофламинго; ублюдок просто развлекается за его счёт.  
Ло расслабился, прогоняя ненужные мысли — и невольно сжал зубы: струя воды, окатившей его с ног до головы, была ледяной. Хорошо хоть не морской. Или наоборот плохо — для человека, выросшего на севере, холод был недостаточным раздражителем, недостаточно отвлекал от взгляда, неотступно следующего за потоками воды, вещественного, как дыхание на коже.  
Но всё-таки отвлекал, пока Ло не услышал спокойный негромкий голос:  
— Сделай одолжение, расставь пошире ноги и немного прогнись.  
В голове будто взорвался огненный шар. Это было неправильно, унизительно, и самой унизительной была его реакция, пробивающаяся сквозь паралич кайросеки и холод. Лицо надзирателя не выражало ничего, он смотрел в сторону. Струя прошлась по груди и спустилась вниз по животу — или Ло так казалось.  
— Охренеть, у тебя стоит! — восхищённо присвистнул Дофламинго.  
Ло покосился вниз и закрыл глаза. Он не помнил, когда в последний раз краснел. Дофламинго рассмеялся.  
Его голос. Он делал происходящее невыносимым, внутри собирался жар, мысли путались, и Ло подумал, что сейчас, не разделяй их решётка, позволил бы Дофламинго всё — нет, он бы не стал ждать, он взял бы своё как делал это всегда.  
— Ты такой красивый, — выдохнул Дофламинго.  
Холодная вода милосердно окатила пах.  
— Подрочи уже и заткнись, — ответил Ло.  
В тишине был слышен только шум воды. Ло казалось, он был схвачен этим растянувшимся мгновением, его пустой животной жаждой, бездумной, яркой и яростной. Его самоконтроль был обманчивым как тишина в центре бури — достаточно одного слова, одной неосторожной мысли, и всё разрушится. Надзиратель свернул шланг и прохромал мимо. Вернулся со стопкой чистой одежды и, пройдя через камеру, положил ее на нары.  
— Попробуйте серебро, — сказал Ло. — Скажите любому аптекарю, что вам нужен препарат серебра.   
— В следующий раз приду, когда его не будет, — негромко ответил надзиратель. — Устроил тут.  
Он не мог выразить сочувствие по-другому — наверное, ему вообще не полагалось испытывать чувство симпатии, но всё это было неважно, потому что Ло намерился выйти из Импел Дауна и вытащить с собой Дофламинго — потому что Ло хотел Дофламинго и ему мешала решётка из кайросеки.  
А больше ему ничего не мешало.  
Когда шаги надзирателя стихли, Ло подошёл к нарам.  
— Зачем ты ему помог? — спросил Дофламинго из темноты.  
— Ну, я всё-таки врач, — Ло пожал плечами и взял штаны. Встряхнул их, собираясь надеть. — Он привык к своей болезни и как бы старательно тут ни хромал, в бою она его не замедлит. А вот благодарность — замедлит. Мне хватит даже доли секунды.  
— Планируешь сбежать? — в голосе была слышна усмешка — и ещё что-то неуловимое, непонятное.  
— А ты не планируешь?  
— Если только за компанию. Я же говорил, я могу выйти отсюда в любой момент.  
Ло шагнул к решётке. Ему не хотелось спорить, не хотелось думать; он сделал ещё один шаг.  
— Я тебя хочу, Ло, — услышал он, а следом — свой голос, в мгновение охрипший, то ли просящий, то ли приказывающий:  
— Зажги лампу.  
Пятно света расплылось, очерчивая, оживляя фигуру в кресле: золото и тени, перечёркнутые чёрными линиями прутьев. Руки на подлокотниках, очертания напряженного члена, натянувшего ткань штанов.  
— Раздевайся, — сказал Ло.  
Пальцы на подлокотниках дёрнулись, Дофламинго улыбнулся:  
— С чего начать?  
— С рубашки.  
Игры, опять его дурацкие игры — он расстёгивал пуговицы так, словно был здесь один, но не отрывал тёмного, внимательного взгляда, от которого кружилась голова и ныло в паху. Гладил грудь и живот небрежными лёгкими движениями — и Ло чувствовал тепло и тяжесть на кончиках пальцев, будто сам прикасался к Дофламинго, изучая его ощупью.  
— Что дальше? — ровный голос дрогнул в конце, и Ло отчаянно захотелось кинуться к решётке. Бесполезно. Выпрыгнуть из кожи. Оказаться рядом. Невозможно.  
— Подрочи, — ответил кто-то за него. — Покажи мне, какой ты, когда тебе хорошо.  
Дофламинго, приподнявшись, стянул штаны, сжал член и двинул кулаком: в круге сомкнутых пальцев появилась блестящая красная головка, исчезла, снова появилась. Взгляд, намертво прицепившийся к Ло, стал бессмысленным, губы расслабленно приоткрылись, и Ло сделал шаг, а потом ещё шаг — тело двигалось само, будто под Паразитом.   
— Быстрее, — одними губами произнёс Ло. Темнота наплывала полосами, он чувствовал, как пульсирует в руке собственный член, и смотрел на Дофламинго, и это было словно они рядом, вместе, не разделённые ничем; впитывал в себя момент чужого оргазма, повторяя его симметрично: напряжение мышц и опустошённую неподвижность, белёсые потёки спермы на загорелой коже.  
Они долго молчали, и только потом, когда в тишине погас свет и из-под закрытых век вымылось воспоминание о свете, Ло сказал со странной, удивившей его самого неуверенностью:  
— Когда мы выберемся, я хотел бы с тобой остаться — на пару дней, может, на неделю.  
В ответ донеслось молчание — опять он играет в свои игры, мелькнуло в голове, — а следом голос:  
— Тебе хватит недели?  
— А тебе? — спросил Ло.   
— Не думаю.  
Ло кивнул. Он уже засыпал, когда вдруг, вспомнив, приподнялся:  
— Корасон сказал, что все поверили в Огги Пруфа. О чём он, не знаешь?  
— Знаю. Этот ребёнок, Август Ди Вотер Пруф, был единственным выжившим из Флеванса. Он умер через три года от янтарно-свинцовой болезни — видишь ли, она неизлечима.  
— Но... — Ло осёкся. Огги умер на его глазах, и он, конечно же, не был Ди, но тогда получается, что Корасон...  
— А ты думал, про тебя просто забыли? — в голосе звучала насмешка, оттенённая тягучей лаской, и Ло вспомнил, как они встретились в последний раз перед Дресс Розой. Он тогда торчал на Панк Хазарде, прикидывая, как бы половчее подобраться к С.А.Д., Снежная Ведьма, если даже о нём и слышала — не знала его в лицо, Дофламинго, кажется, доверял Цезарю и не вмешивался в его работу. Точнее, Ло так думал до тех пор, пока одним морозным — разумеется, других здесь не бывало, — утром не столкнулся с ним в коридоре.  
— Привет, как дела, — сказал тогда Дофламинго. — Ещё не надумал вернуться?  
— Я в процессе, — широко улыбнулся Ло.  
Он смотрел, как по стёклам очков стекает электрический свет, и думал, что когда он закончит, кровь Дофламинго будет такой же красной — такой же красной, каким был снег на Миньоне.  
— У меня заканчивается терпение, — ответил Дофламинго, и что-то чужое, странное мелькнуло в его голосе, Ло тогда не понял, что, но сейчас узнал эту насмешливую ласку.

Сквозь сон он услышал, что за Дофламинго пришли, а когда открыл глаза, то увидел — надзиратель протягивает через решётку длинный предмет, завёрнутый в тряпку. Сердце оборвалось, и стены будто тряхнуло: Ло помнил эти очертания, он понял, что принесли Дофламинго. Тот, как ни в чем не бывало, глядел вслед уходящему надзирателю. Потом повернулся:  
— Я знаю, что ты не спишь.   
Ло сел.  
— И что ты можешь использовать Опе-Опе.  
Знакомая, широкая и злая улыбка прорезала лицо Дофламинго.  
— Собирайся, Ло, мы уходим.  
Стены снова тряхнуло, и камень словно выдохнул, отдавая тихий гул и дрожь, а на ладони уже закручивалось синее кольцо Пространства, расползаясь, накрывая камеру. В другую руку легла рукоять Кикоку, и мир на мгновение замер: вдох, тяжесть меча, оковы на чужих руках, запах сырого камня. Стукнули звенья цепи, и лезвие нежно скользнуло из ножен, свистнуло в воздухе, разрубая решётку, оковы и часть стены. Дофламинго взглянул на запястья: пальцы шевельнулись, трогая пустоту, и стены потекли, свиваясь нитями; снова застыли в обманчивой твердости.  
— Подожди, — сказал он. — Нам понадобятся трупы подходящего роста.  
— Да, я знаю, — нетерпеливо ответил Ло. — Два трупа.  
— Три.  
Ло моргнул и вдруг почувствовал, как уходит из-под сердца страшная, тоскливая тяжесть.  
— Три, — согласился он.  
Пол задрожал. Тишина накатила волной; колючая, едкая как щелочь, она ввинчивалась в кости и плескала красной чернотой перед глазами.  
А потом отступила, свернулась внутри дрожащей острой пружиной.  
— Кора-сан, — пробормотал Ло, глядя вверх. — Ты же нас угробишь.  
— Видимо, есть в тебе что-то, за что хочется умереть, — беспечно улыбнулся Дофламинго и нацепил сиреневые очки.


End file.
